charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Paige from the Past
A Paige from the Past is the 10th episode of the fourth season and the 76th overall episode of Charmed. Summary With Leo as her guide, Paige goes back in time to her teen years, in an attempt to resolve her feelings about the accident that killed her parents. Meanwhile, Piper must prevent ghosts, who have inhabited Phoebe and Cole's bodies, from fulfilling their mission. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Sherman Howard as Clyde *M. Scott Wilkinson as Mr. Matthews *Lisa Darr as Mrs. Matthews *Larry Brandenburg as Mr. Martin *Alex Breckenridge as Michelle Miglis Co-Stars *Bradley James as Security Guard *Dwayne Macopson as Uniform Cop *Rhonda Stubbins as Principal Harris *Time Winters as Chaplain *Tommy Redmond Hicks as Captain Magical Notes 'Powers' *Piper / Freezes / Car on Fire / Street *Piper / Freezes / Crowd / Jewelry store *Piper / Freezes / Phoebe, Cole and priest (but Phoebe & Cole & Frankie not frozen) / Church *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Car *Clyde / Summons / Door / Church & Attic Witch-Whitelighters * Paige Matthews: a troubled teen, skipped classes, partied all night with friends, cruel to her parents. The day her adopted parents died, she told them that they weren't her real parents. Ghosts # Clyde: a malevolent ghost who visited Charles Dickens, the only one who helps the living visit the past, Leo healed one of Clyde's charges when Clyde returned her from the past on the edge of a cliff resulting in 32 broken bones. # Frankie and Lulu: two robbers who possess the bodies of Cole and Phoebe. they were recaptured by clyde when they tried to escape the other side yet again. # Mr. and Mrs. Matthews: Paige's adoptive parents, who died in a car crash when she was 17 years old. thank to clyde they were able to see the daughter once again before going into the light. Gallery 410.jpg|WB's ad Gallery Stills 4x10-04.jpg 4x10-03.jpg 4x10-01.jpg 4x10-05.jpg 4x10-02.jpg Notes and Trivia * The scene where Paige is explaining what happened to her parents was an additional take that wasn't going to be used, it was filmed by the production team after 2 previous takes; the second take was originally going to be used but the producers and directors wanted to film one more. They told Rose they had the scene but just wanted to do one more to see how far Rose could go with it. Believing take 2 was going to be used, Rose let it all out, surprising everyone with what she had done, rendering take 3 to be used in the final product. * This is the only episode on the show with "Paige" in the title. * This is the sixth time that one of the sisters has been possessed. * This is the fourth time that time travel was in an episode. * In this episode, Paige's life as a teen is shown and she has bangs and braces. All the Halliwell sisters have been shown to have bangs. Prue in the season 2 episode Be Careful What You Witch For, Piper in the season 1 episode That '70s Episode and Phoebe in the season 6 episode Hyde School Reunion. * When Clyde arrives in the manor for the first time, he mentions the Woodstock Festival. Woodstock would again be referenced in the title of season six's Witchstock. * Through Frankie and Lulu, Phoebe and Cole's true feelings about marriage are shown. * This episode scored 3.4 million viewers. * Clyde ignores summoning spells. The only way to get him to come is to make him angry. * This is one of the few episodes that doesn't have an attacking demon as the antagonist. * In this episode it's stated that Paige smoked as a teenager. She also drank in high school. The guilt she feels over being a "bad daughter" may be the reason she doesn't drink now. * This is the second time that one of the sisters has been turned into a teenager again. * It's revealed that Paige could orb as a teenager, which is what saved her from the same fate as her adoptive parents. * In the WB ad, a Rose McGowan's head was edited onto a season 2 promo of Alyssa Milano's body. * This episode confirms Paige was born in 1977. In A Knight To remember, it is stated Paige was 25, which makes her born in 1976 . Glitches * When Leo and Paige arrive in 1994, there are a few factual errors in Paige's bedroom: on the wall, there is a poster of Metallica's album Garage, Inc., which wasn't released until 1998, and on her desk is a doll from the movie Bride of Chucky, which also wasn't released until '98. There's also a movie poster for Scream from 1996 (curiously starring Rose McGowan) on the wall. The poster is blurred out for reruns, possibly due to licensing reasons. * As Paige is walking out of her class and her teacher orders her to sit down, she responds saying "No, I won't." Here you can clearly see that she doesn't have braces on her teeth. However, after she opens the door and is met by a security guard, we see in the next shot that she has them on again. * When Paige's parents car burst into flames, you can clearly see that nobody is in the car. References to other movies, books, mythology... *Piper says "What is with the Blanche DuBois?", a reference to the 1951 Academy award-winning film "A Streetcar Named Desire", which was based on the play by Tennessee Williams, and where the female lead was named Blanche DuBois. *Piper says "My sister was just possessed by a supernaturally born killer", a reference to the 1994 movie Natural Born Killers, which is about a murderous couple going on a rampage. *Leo says "Get your butt down here you fetid worm from the bog of eternal stench!". The "bog of eternal stench" is a reference to the movie "Labyrinth", in which a young girl must solve a gigantic, magical maze (aka a labyrinth) to save her baby brother. Within the labyrinth, there was a place called The Bog of Eternal Stench, and anyone who touched the bog would reek forever. *The title is a reference to the saying "taking a page from the past" which means using a past example to influence the present. Quotes :Piper: Oh, my god, Cole. How's my car? :Cole: It's fine. :Piper: That is the first and last time you borrow my car, got it? Good. :Leo: You owe me, Clyde. Or do I need to remind you of your client that I healed? The one you returned from the past - on the edge of a cliff? I believe there were thirty-''two'' broken bones. :Leo: Rough ride. Are you okay? :Paige: Yeah. I'm all right. I'm all... (She looks into the mirror and sees that she is a teenager again.) ...wrong! Oh, my God. I'm so screwed. I'm supposed to come back as a ghost. Not a ghost with...braces? :Leo: You're meant to relive the experience, Paige. Not observe it. :Paige: Yeah. But I just wanted to come back and watch me make sarcastic comments about my lack of style. :Darryl: Look, I am sick of you and your entire dysfunctional family unit. I will not falsify evidence. I am a cop. :Piper: Okay, cop, do I need to remind you that you bailed Cole out of jail last night? :Darryl: So? :Piper: So I was wondering what you were going to tell your captain when he sees Cole on the surveillance tape. :Darryl: What are you waiting for? Go get the damn tape! International Titles *'French:' Mauvais esprits (Bad/Ill/Evil Spirits) *'Czech:' Paige z minulosti (Paige from the Past) *'Slovak: '''Paige v minulosti ''(Paige in the Past) *'Russian:' Stranitsa proshlogo (Page - Pathé) *'Serbian:' Pejdž iz Proslosti *'Spanish (Latin America)': El pasado de Paige (The Past of Paige) *'Italian:' Il Passato di Paige (The Past of Paige) *'Spanish (Spain):' Una Paige del pasado (A Paige from The Past) *'German:' Geister der Vergangenheit (Phantoms of the Past) *'Hungarian: '''Nagy szellemek találkozás (''Metting by Big Ghosts) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4